


Metamorphosis

by MayRaven1798



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Be Careful What You Wish For, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Human Data (Star Trek), Human!Data, Smut, Transporter Malfunction, Wesley Crusher (sort of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayRaven1798/pseuds/MayRaven1798
Summary: This story was inspired by work the COMPENSATE by ‘thefriendyouleftinthehallway’. Though, I hope it is completely different. It stems from the proposal : what if Data was suddenly human (due to a transporter malfunction)?Data is made human, but only by means of being combined with another crew mate. How will the moral implications affect his ability to remain as he is? And will he want to once he realizes the many real hardships of being human?This is a work in progress.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher & Data, Data/Tasha Yar
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	1. Blue Scarf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoatDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatDemon/gifts), [Galaxsphere347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxsphere347/gifts), [fanficadict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficadict/gifts), [thefriendyouleftinthehallway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefriendyouleftinthehallway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Compensate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455288) by [thefriendyouleftinthehallway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefriendyouleftinthehallway/pseuds/thefriendyouleftinthehallway). 



> This is not my first TNG story, but it my first attempt at writing Tasha Yar as a fully flushed out character. So please kindly comment with your advice if I am getting it wrong :) This story takes place before the ‘Skin of Evil’ but somewhere close to it since I wanted all the friendships and interpersonal dynamics of Season One fairly established. 
> 
> Disclaimer as usual. The universe of Star Trek etc does not belong to me. It is simply my playground!

It was a beautiful day on Demis III. After a long day of mediation talks some of the crew of the Enterprise were invited to enjoy some of the tourist attractions just outside the capital city. 

Lieutenant Tasha Yar was first to jump at spending the evening on the beach. The planet had two suns so the days were much longer than those on Earth. Joining her were Junior Lieutenant Geordi LaForge and Lieutenant Commander Data. A last tag along was newly appointed Acting Ensign Crusher.

They all made sure to wear something airy and cool; all except Data. The android was still in uniform when he met up with them in the transporter room. He caught the disparaging looks from his crew mates.

“Is something the matter?” he asked, unaware of his mistake.

“Data...you do own other clothes, don’t you?” Geordi questioned delicately.

The android surveyed his friends and then looked down at his attire, registering that they were all wearing something more appropriate. He didn’t want to hold them up and decided to remove his uniform shirt and go in only the shortsleeved top he wore underneath. 

“Is this an improvement?” he asked them all.

Tasha let her eyes linger on the lean muscles of his exposed golden biceps. “Yep, I’d say so,” she hummed.

Even with Geordi’s VISOR, Wesley could tell that his friend was making a face and possibly rolling his eyes. What the boy didn’t know was that he was biting the inside of his cheek as to keep from saying something he would regret.

To get to the sandy beach they first needed to walk past the expansive boardwalk. There were merchants and artisans selling their wares. A middle aged native observed Tasha playfully placing a very feminine sun hat on Wesley’s head. It was adorned with all sorts of frills and bows.

“Maybe it suits you better than me,” the blonde teased as she forced it on the teen boy’s head.

Geordi smiled wide as he tried to suppress a fit of laughter. “I think you might be right,” he said, sounding serious.

Wes put down the bag of their things he had been carrying and decided to play along, knowing it was all in good fun. He admired his reflection in a nearby mirror and posed just so. “I think you could be right. But let’s be honest, I can make anything look good.”

“Can you?” Data commented, taking his statement literally. “I would like to challenge your assumption.”

The three of them laughed at the android, uncertain whether he had intended to be humorous, or not.

“Was that funny?” he added, baffled.

“Yeah, Data,” Tasha told him kindly. “Wes was being precocious,” she informed him.

Data nodded, befuddled by their continued amusement and Wesley placed the elaborate hat back on the rack. Then Geordi tousled the teen’s hair and the two took off towards the sand.

Data was about to follow when he saw Tasha eyeing a scarf. She looked as though she had a fondness for it, but was hesitant to touch it. The patterning somehow reminded him of the scandalous attire she was wearing when that thing that ‘never happened’ had happened.

“Do you like it?” he prodded. He delicately picked it up and held it out to her.

The truth was that Tasha did like it very much. It reminded her of the harem style clothing as well; clothing she had borrowed from Deanna Troi. She herself didn’t own anything so decadent and beautiful. 

“Data, thanks, but it’s not for me,” she said dismissively.

The android was not ready to give up. He stood her in front of the small mirror where Wesley had been goofing off a few minutes prior. He then draped the flowing fabric across her front and looped it behind her neck.

“This particular shade of blue is quite complimentary to your eyes,” he said softly.

Tasha was momentarily transfixed by the image in the mirror. It wasn’t only the beauty of the scarf that she found seductive, but the synthetic man standing behind her. They suddenly locked eyes in their reflections and Tasha pulled away again.

“No. It’s too extravagant,” she mumbled. “I’m a security officer. I’d have no reason to wear it.”

Tasha didn’t feel up to confronting him about how weird he was being. They had an understanding, at least she thought they did. She realized maybe this was her doing. She just couldn’t keep her eyes to herself back on the transporter platform. So, she did what any mature woman would do and stormed off without explanation.

Data stood holding the scarf, stunned by her abrupt departure. 

“Would you like to purchase that for your wife? Surprise her maybe?” asked the merchant woman.

“My wife?” Data queried, finally looking away from Tasha’s retreating form.

“Yes. You have a lovely little family,” said the woman who owned the stall. 

The android quirked his head and furrowed his brow. Analyzing their collective behaviour he could hypothesize why she would think such a thing.

“I suppose you must receive tourists of all kinds here,” he said politely, “However, we are not a family. We are merely colleagues.”

“Is she your girlfriend, perhaps?” 

“No, she is not,” Data answered firmly, though with a measure of regret. He pulled out the currency he had replicated for the sole purpose of using on their trip.

“And the boy?” the woman asked, skeptically as she took his payment for the scarf.

“He is a student in our care,” he explained.

“Data! Come on!” called Geordi.

“I must go now. Thank you for the scarf,” he said kindly.

“Of course,” the woman smiled.

Tasha was helping Wesley lay out the large towels they had brought with them. They sat fairly close to the water, the area bustling with activity of the other visitors. Geordi took out a frisbee from the bag. 

“Who wants to play?” he said with enthusiasm.

“I will,” said Wesley, jumping back up. He adjusted his long shorts and tie-dye style shirt as he watched Data approach. He was about to invite him along, but noticed the scarf in his hand. “Come on Geordi. Let’s go closer to the water.”

“Hey, I didn’t even say if I wanted to play!” Tasha complained. 

“Do you?” Geordi shot back.

“Not really,” she replied, squinting against the sunlight.

Her friend laughed at her awkward protest and she felt rather silly. Then Tasha felt Data come to crouch beside her. She gave him a questioning look as he placed the scarf into her hair and tied it behind her head so that it draped down her exposed back.

“What are you doing?” she whispered in disbelief. 

“I have recently been exploring my artistic side and it is my opinion that everyone needs beauty in their lives,” he explained in hushed tones. “Even if that something has no utilitarian use. I have also observed that you are not a person who treats yourself to frivolous items, even when you desire them. So, this is my gift to you and I hope that you will keep it.”

“Is that what you think you are, Data?” she asked with a flirtatious air. “Are you a frivolous item that I don’t feel I deserve?”

The android blinked a few times, confused by her question. “I do not understand. Are you comparing me to an object?”

Tasha worried her lower lip, ashamed that he could misconstrue her words to think she would ever believe him to be nothing more than an object. 

“No. I was trying to be clever,” she explained. “Sometimes I don’t let myself have real relationships with men because I struggle to trust them...I want you to know that I trust you, but I still can’t...you know...have you.”

“Have me?” he repeated with something akin to angst. He thought of the woman who sold it to him and how she thought he was buying it for his girlfriend. “I did not mean to offer this gift for anything in return. You are my friend.”

Tasha threw her head back and groaned in frustration. Somehow she was only digging a deeper hole. “I know Data,” she said after regaining her composure. “Thank you, it’s beautiful.”

“You are welcome,” he said simply. He thought it best not to say how he thought that she was beautiful as well.

A few hours went by and Wesley had to head back to check on a project. Geordi decided to go with him, hopeful that the romantic atmosphere of the beach at sunset would improve his unemotional friend’s chances with the hot and cold security chief.

Geordi hit his comm badge to notify the transporter room that they were ready to beam up, but the thing let out a dull buzz.

“Maybe you got sand in it?” offered Wesley as way of explanation. “Or water. You did go after the frisbee into the surf a couple of times.”

“These badges are not supposed to be susceptible to the elements, Wes,” the helmsman chided. “If they damaged so easily away teams wouldn’t use them.”

By now Tasha and Data had noticed they were having an issue. Wesley hadn’t had a badge issued yet and Data made the mistake of leaving his on his uniform shirt.

“You’re joking!?” exclaimed Tasha. “You—you forgot your comm badge on your shirt!?”

“I do not understand how I could have made such a simple mistake,” Data muttered to himself.

“Maybe you were distracted,” said Geordi as he shot Tasha a look. “I guess we were too since none of us noticed.”

Tasha appreciated how the helmsman didn’t single her out. She tapped her comm badge and made a silent prayer that it would work. It chirped, but just barely.

“Lt. Yar to transporter room,” she called into the air. Data was quickly gathering their things since it would seem they would be all departing together.

“Tra—ns roo—here.” The comms crackled and cutout. Even with the interference she could tell it was Lieutenant Miles O’Brien.

“I can barely hear you,” Tasha replied loudly. “Are you having difficulties?”

“It is possible that the planet’s atmosphere has shifted,” Data deduced. 

When the android had researched the planet he noted that having the two suns sometimes caused unusual gravitational and sometimes magnetic shifts in the atmosphere.

“We are —ing to com—sate,” came O’Brien’s broken response.

“Maybe we should wait until later,” offered Geordi warily.

“Yeah, there’s a resort hotel up the way,” added Wesley. “No sense risking a beam up when we can just stay here.”

“Lt. Yar, I am only able to lock onto two signals,” came a much clearer voice over the comms. “Are there not four in your party?”

“Yes, there are. Wesley doesn’t have a badge and Data...misplaced his,” she explained. “We are all standing in close proximity.”

They were now gathered together. Data made a slightly embarrassed expression and looked away sheepishly. Wesley grinned at how sincere the android’s bashful reaction seemed.

“Hang on,” said O’Brien. “I’ll try and lock on.”

They could see some storm clouds approaching over the horizon, starting to blacken the distant sky. Data must have been right, there was definitely a change happening and fast.

“Okay, I’ve got all four of you,” O’Brien announced. “Things are getting fuzzy so we’d better make it quick.”

“Is that a technical analysis, Miles?” joshed Geordi to the transporter chief.

“Yes, it is,” he retorted.

Geordi and Wesley shared a laugh while Tasha pursed her lips at their childish behaviour. Data stood as straight as an arrow, as though his posture would assist the transporter sensors to get him back in one piece. Though he was now quickly re-assessing how dark the sky was getting and considered advising to hold off as Geordi had suggested.

“Transporting you now,” O’Brien informed them.

It was too late for second guessing. The familiar shimmer surrounded each of them as the oncoming storm caused the atmosphere to spark with a display of lightening. Just as they began to disappear from the beach, other patrons were beginning to run for cover. Someone knocked into Wesley and he fell into Data. Using his android reflexes, Data caught the boy before he fell out of reach of the beam.

Slowly the group rematerialized on the transporter platform; only instead of four they were three. The youngest, Wesley Crusher, was missing.

O’Brien hustled to try and discover why one of them was missing, but he stopped short when he scrutinized the arriving members. Tasha was fine and so was Geordi, but on closer inspection he could tell something was distinctly unusual about Data.

“Where’s Wesley!?” demanded Tasha as she looked around herself to account for her friends. Then she rushed to the transporter controls to see what went wrong.

“The buffer...the patterns...this is so not good...” muttered O’Brien.

Geordi turned to look at Data and he was instantly aware of the change in his android friend. 

“Data, your halo is gone,” he said full of anxiety.

Tasha’s head snapped up as she looked at Data, as though for the first time. Geordi wasn’t wrong. His VISOR couldn’t detect the aura that usually surrounded the android because he wasn’t an android. His golden skin was now flesh toned and his eyes were dark instead of their usual alien yellow-green. His shirt had also been inexplicably changed to the tie-dyed t-shirt that Wesley had been sporting. 

Data raised his hands to see for himself what was wrong. The realization was too much and he appeared to be hyperventilating. Seconds later, he fainted. Geordi tried to hold him up, but his dead weight—even though now that it was of a human male of his size and build—was still more than he could manage.

“What the hell happened, O’Brien!?” Tasha snapped, her fear and anxiety sky high.

“I think...it looks like they were accidentally combined,” he said in disbelief.

“What? Who?” implored Geordi.

“The Crusher boy and Commander Data,” he said slowly.

....


	2. A Mother’s Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is decided that this new Data should stay with Beverly since he is technically also her son.

Doctor Beverly Crusher tried not to lose her mind as she scanned the man lying unconscious in front of her on the biobed. For all intents and purposes half of him was her son and they needed to ensure he was physically sound and well enough before they could even attempt to separate him from the android second officer.

“Human, male, early to mid-thirties by his appearance, but oddly reads chronologically as fifteen,” the doctor rambled.

“What happened?” asked Captain Picard, over her shoulder.

“O’Brien says the magnetic charge in the atmosphere must have scrambled their molecular patterns as they transported,” she informed him. “Neither one was wearing a comm badge so it was harder to pick them up and differentiate between them.”

“But if they were standing apart, how could they become so fused?” he questioned, both fascinated and disturbed by the phenomenon.

“Geordi thinks it’s possible that he saw Wesley get knocked off his feet in the last instant they were planet-side. If Data saw it happen too he probably caught him to keep him from disrupting the beam. Damn it! I can’t tell where Data ends and Wesley begins.”

Picard uncharacteristically placed a hand on each of the woman’s shoulders and turned her towards him. “We’ll figure this out, Beverly. I know we will,” he told her as he held her firmly and made her focus on him and his words.

“But what if we don’t?” She sounded so lost and small, not like her usually confident self.

“We will. And if we don’t Data will come around soon.”

“If he is Data...what if his mind is Wesley’s; or he might not understand what is happening at all, or be someone completely new...”

The captain could tell she was spiralling, so he had the nurse get Doctor Selar to take over. Surprisingly, Beverly didn’t argue. She did however insist on being close at hand for when this hybrid person woke up.

Counsellor Troi came to join them. Picard explained what they knew so far, which was very little and took his leave. They still had a mission to complete and a science team to organize to analyze the stormy atmosphere in hopes of resolving the transporter issue before another diplomatic team was due to beam down in the morning.

It wasn’t much long after that the man regained consciousness and slowly opened his eyes. Beverly stood up but hesitated, not wanting to overcrowd the other doctor.

‘Data’ squinted against the harsh, bright lights of Sickbay. As he became more aware of his surroundings he was finding that everything was overwhelming. The lights, the sounds of the machines, the people talking off to the side, the feel of the hard slab he was lying upon.

“Welcome back,” said Selar in her Vulcan monotone. Her patient scowled and tried to turn away from the obscene volume of her voice. He had to settle with covering his ears.

“Am I speaking too loudly?” she inquired as she made an effort to soften her tone.

“Yes...Selar...too much...bright...loud...” the man murmured, sounding like Data but with Wesley’s teenaged edge of complaint.

Doctor Crusher had the lights lowered and came to take his hand. Deanna could sense his disorientation and anxiety, but could not yet discern much of anything else.

The patient shifted to watch as Beverly held his hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

Selar arched a perfect eyebrow at the other doctor. 

“How are you feeling?” Beverly asked as their eyes met. It was a startling change to see Data’s face with such dark irises. They were not quite as brown as her son’s eyes, but more of a moody olive-gold.

“I am...feeling...confused,” he said softly. “Doctor Crusher, why do I suddenly want to call you ‘mother’?”

Beverly used her free hand to cover her mouth as she gasped and her eyes welled up with tears.

“That is because there was a transporter accident,” Selar told him bluntly. “You are now quite literally the embodiment of both Lt Comdr Data and Ensign Wesley Crusher.”

“Oh dear,” said the man.

“Do you perceive yourself as Data?” prodded Deanna with interest.

He slowly moved his head towards the new voice that was speaking to him. “Yes...I believe so, Counsellor Troi.”

“At least he seems to know who we all are,” the Vulcan surmised. 

“Are Geordi and Tasha also suffering from a similar scramble?” Data wondered with worry lacing his voice.

“No, Data. They’re fine,” Beverly assured him. 

She couldn’t help her maternal instincts and lovingly caressed his face. Much to everyone’s collective surprise, he leaned into the warmth of her hand and a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

Deanna could feel the unexpected bond between mother and son even if Wesley was somewhere muddled in with the unemotional android. It was definitely present; his affection for his mother.

“May I make a suggestion,” the Counsellor chimed in. “I think perhaps once Data is cleared to leave Sickbay that he remain in Doctor Crusher’s care. Data doesn’t have a fully fitted quarters for human comforts and he may find himself with questions and concerns that will need attending to.”

“I think that is a most logical and responsible notion,” concurred Doctor Selar.

“I do too,” said Beverly. “What do you think, Data?”

“Yes, please. I do not wish to be alone,” he replied sounding quite childlike and uncertain of himself.

The red haired woman smiled, her maternal heart soothed by his willingness to accept her help.

.......

Doctor Crusher escorted Data to her quarters. The rooms were quite familiar even though newly human Data had a fundamental understanding that he had never lived there before. 

As android Second Officer, Data had only visited the doctor once in their several months of serving together on the Enterprise. She had hosted a Yule dinner for all the senior officers in an attempt to bring everyone closer.

Always a student of human behaviour, he had found the dinner intriguing and full of unique human experiences that he was unused to seeing. Now, as he reflected on that memory, he had strange sentiments attached to it. The merriment everyone was having as they talked and became better acquainted; the way everyone joined in to sing ancient carols, even the captain. The thought made him smile to himself.

“You seem to be taking this in stride,” Beverly said as she watched his face light up.

“I was remembering the dinner we had here,” he said whimsically. “As I recall, Captain Picard sang along to ‘Good King Wenceslaus’ and corrected others when they stumbled.”

“Yeah, Wes laughed about that for days,” the woman mused. Then a shadow fell over her happy face. She did her best to hold herself together.

“It is curious that I can still recall most events with such clarity. My mind is not as easy to navigate as it was, but it is still quite capable.”

“Well, Wesley is quite intelligent and possesses an eidetic memory,” she explained. “I’m sure that being able to call up pictures in your mind so easily of anything you read, or consume is the closest a human comes to android precision.”

Although she was praising her son Data could hear the cold edge to her voice and he realized that she was not as okay as she was pretending to be.

“I am sorry if I have misspoken in some way. Maybe I should go and assist O’Brien and Assistant Chief Engineer Shimoda with resolving the issues with the transporter.”

Beverly caught his hand and made him stay. “Uh-uh,” she remarked. “You’re staying right here. Troi and I agree that we don’t know how you might react, or behave as this all starts to settle. Combining two minds is not done everyday. You might feel like Data now, but the longer you exist this way the more you might start to feel like Wesley. So just slow down and get comfortable.”

Data had to take longer than he was used to digest what she was telling him. He got the distinct impression that she would be happier right now if her son had been the more dominant personality. Then something occurred to him.

“That is the thing, Doctor,” he said as he sat obligingly in an armchair. “I am...comfortable. It is quite as though I know this place well and have spent many hours here; which of course I have not.”

“No, but Wes has,” she said, softening to him again. “That’s good, I think.”

She sat down, perching on the large arm of the chair. Ordinarily, he would question why she would choose to sit in his personal space, but somehow it felt natural. 

Suddenly Data’s stomach rumbled loudly and Beverly laughed. “You sound hungry. I don’t suppose you have any preferences?” 

“I have often heard people say that in times of uncertainty they like to eat foods which are familiar.”

“Hmm, comfort food, gotcha.”

She patted his arm, then got up and crossed over to the replicator. Data followed her over to the table and took a seat there. She placed a bowl of soup in front of him. At least he believed it was soup and being stranded without his vast android library of knowledge, he would have to rely on only what was literally in front of his face for reference. 

Beverly instinctively performed her motherly routine of taking a spoonful of soup and blowing on it before offering it to him, as though he were a child. She caught on to what she was doing as he gave her a peculiar look.

“Sorry, I’m sure you can feed yourself,” she said bashfully. “It’s a chicken and vegetable soup. Wes always asks for it when he isn’t feeling well or doesn’t have time to stop to eat a more complicated meal.”

Data mimicked her motions and blew on the spoon before placing it in his mouth. She was right to be cautious it was quite hot, but not enough to burn his palate. Even though he lacked the sensors to analyze what was now in his mouth, he found the experience enticing; each ingredient creating an intriguing symphony of flavours. 

“It is very good,” he told her between bites.

“Good. It doesn’t...I dunno...bring up any memories, or feelings for you does it?”

“I am uncertain as of yet if I am capable of experiencing any emotions,” he said plainly in his usual manner. “I suppose I have detected hints of something here and there, but I do not yet have the language, or understanding of what it might be to eloquently explain.”

Beverly abruptly moved and turned away from him. Data stood, concerned he had done, or said something wrong again. He came to stand behind his colleague, but as she turned to face him again—her face flushed and eyes red with tears—a peculiar thing happened. 

Beverly Crusher was no longer his colleague and peripheral friend. She was suddenly quite the most important person in his universe and something inside his chest tightened as a weight pressed impossibly heavy on his being. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly against him, unaware that he was crying now too.

“It will be okay,” he murmured into her red hair. “Don’t cry, Mom. You need to be strong. ‘Cause if you freak out, I’ll freak out.”

Beverly buried her face into the crook of his neck as he did the same. It almost hurt more to hear him say something like that; to channel Wesley so perfectly. After a few moments she regained control of herself and she moved to look into Data’s newly human face.

“You okay?” she asked simply.

He was most definitely crying now. He shook his head slowly from side to side. 

“No,” he breathed. “What is wrong with me?”

“You’re scared and sad,” she said as she caressed his damp cheek. “Maybe you’re anxious too.”

“I do not like it,” he admitted openly. “Make it stop.”

She pulled him close again and combed her fingers through the hair near the nape of his neck. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. I just got overwhelmed.”

Was it terrible that she actually felt better now that he was showing signs of vulnerability and fear? It was only normal when your whole life—the essence of who you are—was so completely altered. She also secretly preferred the moments when he most felt like Wesley and didn’t mind in the least when he called her ‘mom’.

“It’s okay, kiddo,” she continued with maternal affection. “You have a cry and then we’ll see if you can eat some more food. I’m sure that you’re hungry and tired. You’ve been through a lot.”

She could feel him pathetically nod as he continued to cling to her. Data had never known parental love, or any love for that matter. Even though his emotional state was so out of his control, he felt safe somehow knowing that she was his ally.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I promise that most of the Wesley anomalies are to strengthen the bond with Beverly. Though I have seen memes over the last while where people argue that Doctor Crusher was like Data’s mom at times. Plus I want to explore the idea of Data being human paralleled to a teenaged boy. ‘Cause human bodies do weird things. That’s all I’ll say. Thank you so much for all the feedback and comments already! ❤️


	3. Body Humour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data has a few new physical experiences.

The next obstacle in Data’s newly altered existence was a rather functional one.

Sometime after partaking in the comforting bowl of soup and drinking a large glass of water his body began telling him that he needed something else. Without his analytical algorithms he was left to try and decipher what the problem was. Something somewhere was...uncomfortable.

Beverly returned to the table after depositing the dishes in the recycling receptacle. She studied Data as he shifted and wiggled in his chair. Clearly something was amiss.

“What’s going on?” she asked, placing a hand softly on his forearm.

The new human furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes in concentration as though he was trying to deduce what it was. There were definitely clues, but it was like they were in a language he couldn’t comprehend. Then he shifted and a light went on in his brain as a building urgency became suddenly clearer. 

“I...I do not know,” he said with hesitation. “I believe that perhaps I need to...urinate?”

Once again Beverly did her best not to laugh at his innocent confusion. “That’s quite plausible,” she told him. “You did consume a lot of liquids and heaven only knows the last time you—well...” She trailed off, not wanting to bring up her son again. “Can you manage on your own?”

“I believe so?” This was also a question. 

Logically, android Data had consumed beverages and food that his synthetic systems would then discard in quite a normal, human fashion. So, he knew how to perform the basic act of what he needed to do. His real worry was getting better acquainted with his new body.

Beverly showed him to the bathroom and closed the door. “I’ll be right here if you need me,” she called to him.

Data undid his uniform pants and an abstract thought occurred to him. He would need ‘other’ clothes, like Geordi had suggested before they beamed down. As of right now he really only had uniforms in his size and there was no conceivable way that Wesley’s clothes would fit him.

He sighed and pulled his bottoms down. It was strange that this was still his body despite how alien and foreign it was. He could feel the coolness of the air on his presently exposed skin and it made him shiver. 

He smirked slightly to himself; he liked shivering. 

It was a mildly pleasant, automatic reflex. A perfectly harmless spasm that ran up his spine and caused all sorts of new sensations throughout his nervous system. He wondered briefly if it was akin to how it felt to be tickled.

When his amusement passed he lifted the toilet seat and began to urinate; or at least that was the idea. It took a moment for his body to respond to his intentions, but it did in the end. Data was astonished at how remarkably easy it was to instruct his body to perform a function without subroutines, or comprehensive commands. He just thought about it long enough and it happened. 

To him, it seemed as though body functions would be a piece of cake. It was satisfying too, to relieve himself of the burden of a full bladder.

Job well done, he finished and decided to dab his penis as to not soil his clothing. That seemed to be a mistake. Another shiver ran through him. This one was different than before. The thrill made him both want to never do it again AND to never stop.

Data wanted to be sure that it was not some figment of his newly formed imagination. So he touched himself again, this time with the delicate pressure of his thumb. As he traced over the head of his limp appendage not only did he shiver, but blood rushed south and suddenly he had the beginnings of an erection.

“Oops,” he breathed. He was both baffled and fascinated that something like that could happen so easily and without his explicit say so.

“Everything okay in there?” asked Beverly.

Data’s cheeks felt hot and he decided to abandon his experiment. He washed his hands and splashed cold water on his face.

“I am fine, thank you,” he replied. 

He flushed the toilet and the sound dispelled the concern that he had inadvertently started; his member back at rest. Now that he was able to, he pulled up his trousers and closed the fly.

Only before departing, he stopped to stare at himself in the mirror. He studied his features and decided that he still looked exactly the same as he always had except for the peachy hue of his flesh—made more intense from his recent experiment—and the altered colour of his irises. 

Data felt his chest tighten and it was somewhat harder to breathe. The more he gazed into his own eyes, the more he thought about the boy whose life he had basically stolen and the more uneasy he became. 

He decided that this must be guilt. It was awful.

“I am sorry, Wesley,” he murmured to his reflection. “We will endeavour to restore us both as soon as we can.”

His promise made, necessary or not, Data felt a measure of ease in his distress. He was not exactly better, but he felt as though he could continue on and face the boy’s mother once again. So, he opened the door and returned to the main living space.

“You sure you were okay?” Beverly inquired warily, taking in his flushed face.

“No, but I managed, I assure you.” He sounded a bit rattled, but it was understandable. “I will need clothes,” he added after a beat.

“Oh, yes. I supposed you’re right,” she conceded. “You can’t exactly sleep in what you’re wearing.”

“Sleep?” Data questioned. 

In theory, he could probably push through and not sleep. However, if his human situation was not permanent then he should take advantage and partake in every routine and necessary human function. 

“Yes, Data,” Beverly nudged with a grin. “Even you will need to sleep now. So, why don’t you pick something out and we’ll have the computer whip it up for you? Pyjamas maybe? Or a big sleep shirt?”

He gave his options some thought. Having never had to rest before he was unsure of what would be most comfortable.

“I suppose I should arrange for clothing for tomorrow as well?” he noted after another moment of consideration.

Before Beverly could comment the chime went on the door. She commanded their guest to enter. Both of them were surprised to see it was Commander William Riker. 

The tall, broad shouldered man leaned on the doorframe at first. His face broke with a bemused smirk; one which gave his youthful complexion a hint of mischief that made his blue eyes dance.

“Well, good evening, Doc,” Riker said full of charm. “Sorry if I’m interrupting, but I just had to see this for myself.”

“Commander Riker, are you really here simply to gawk at Data?” Beverly fired back, warning him not to misbehave.

“Not at all,” he said defensively, holding up a bundle of clothing. “I know it’s late, but I figured that you two would have bigger concerns on your minds and I thought I would bring a donation of clothes for our newly human friend.”

“Thank you, sir,” replied Data as he came closer and took the gift. “This is quite considerate of you.”

Although Riker had called it a donation, Data could tell that these clothes did not look like hand me downs, but rather like items in his size. He almost inquired if the Commander had suddenly attained psychic abilities.

“No problem, Data,” said Riker lightheartedly. Then he paused and looked as though he was no longer sure of himself. “You are going by Data, right? Or should I be calling you Wesley?”

“Data is fine, sir,” replied the former android. 

“You know, when Deanna explained to the rest of us what happened I felt a little bad that it wasn’t a complete swap,” Riker rambled.

“How do you mean?” prodded Data.

“You mean if Data was human, but Wes got to be an android?” Beverly questioned, sounding as though she didn’t care for that scenario in the least.

“At least they would still be two separate people and Data here would still have a turn at being human. I’m sure Wes would have been thrilled at a chance to be an android.”

“Well, that’s not what happened,” Beverly grumbled without humour. “They’re stuck together like some sort of nightmare of a genetic experiment.”

Riker grimaced. He could tell he had not only hit a nerve, but was on the verge of torturing the poor woman. “Sorry, Bev. Honestly, I didn’t mean to upset you. I guess it’s way too soon to laugh about it.”

“Thank you for the clothes,” she said plainly. “It’ll save us the hassle. It was very thoughtful of you.”

Beverly took the bundle from Data and retreated into her son’s bedroom. 

“She is...she is trying to keep a brave face,” Data told the commander. “But she is quite disturbed, as she has every right to be.”

“Yeah, I get it,” Riker said with regret. “Look Data, I know she’s trying to be helpful, but if you want a break, or perhaps if Bev needs one, just let one of us know. We’re all here to help.”

“Of course. Thank you, sir.”

“Hey, we’re off duty and who knows when you’ll be cleared to come back, so just call me ‘Will’ for now,” he kindly offered.

“Of course, Will.” Even as Data said the First Officer’s given name out loud it didn’t sit right.

Riker gave him a few supportive pats on the shoulder and then took his leave. 

Data went to join Beverly in the bedroom, but he stopped halfway. There was an unbearable pressure deep in his gut and he doubled over in pain.

Beverly heard him cry out and came running to his side. “What’s wrong? What hurts?” she asked, quickly slipping into ‘Doctor’ mode.

Data’s face was crumpled in anguish. It hurt to breathe—not like in the bathroom—and it was impossible to think. He was sure something inside of him was about to burst and he was about to die. Beverly rubbed his lower back while he remained kneeling on the floor doing his best not to panic. 

When he was still unable to tell her what the problem was, she tried to get him to rise so they could get him to the bed. As he made an effort to stand a very loud trumpeting erupted from his backside.

Beverly strained to contain herself. She had never seen anyone so surprised by their own fart before. 

“Feel better?” she asked, biting the inside of her cheek.

Data stood up straighter, the immense mystery pain gone. 

“Did I have gas?” he queried, quirking his head to one side.

She nodded several times before breaking into a fit of laughter at the stupidity of it. Data smiled slightly, but was not quite capable of laughing; the humour lost on him.

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) I promise Tasha will be back soon. I needed a little personal Data time first.


	4. No Sleep For The Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data endures a few more firsts including a sleepless night.

Data did not sleep that night. 

He changed into a set of pyjamas from the pile of clothing Riker had brought. He fluffed his pillows and got under the covers. Beverly even came by and bid him goodnight, bringing him a glass of water to have beside his bed. 

Then he lay there in the dark in Wesley’s small, single sized bed. His mind swirling with that feeling again—guilt.

He lay awake for hours, staring at the ceiling, his mind fixated on how everything in this room belonged to Wesley. The bed, the model starships, the collection of texts, the desk where he probably did his late night homework. His thoughts was disrupting every and all attempts to find sleep.

Then he suddenly remembered that Wesley had an ongoing project in one of the science labs; it was why he was heading back to the ship early. He would have to try and track down what it was in the morning.

Finally, when he decided he had enough of his racing thoughts and unquieted mind, he opted to read hoping that it may tire him. 

He wasn’t wrong. The effort of reading and comprehending the subject matter did wear on him. It was so slow going compared to the microseconds it usually took him to consume entire works of literature. Even though he became more and more exhausted, sleep still eluded him. 

At oh-six-hundred-hours Data decided to give up and begin his day. Starting with another trip to the bathroom and a shower. 

The sonic pulse of water was soothing and warm. He did his best to resist overstimulating his genitals as he cleaned himself. Not that he was opposed to the concept of masterbation, he simply was not in the mindset to try it just yet, plus there was the guilt ridden implications that this body was not entirely only his.

When he finished he began towelling himself off. That was when he realized he hadn’t brought any clothes with him. Beverly had specifically asked him to get dressed before coming out into the main living space. They may have been more genetically closely related to each other now, but they were also still an unrelated man and woman living in close quarters.

He hoped that maybe it was early enough that his roommate would not be awake yet.

......

Meanwhile, Tasha tried to stay away. She managed to stay away all night. 

She kept telling herself that it was what was best for everyone. Data didn’t need a dozen different people hovering over him while he tried to find a new normal in his life. Not that he would be staying as he was; they were working as fast as they could through the night to find a safe way to separate them again.

What could she offer him? Data was probably a mess. The poor unemotional android was probably drowning in teenaged boy hormones and angst. 

No, she should keep her distance. So what if she wanted to know how he felt about her now that he could feel something? That was on her; this was her problem and not his. He had enough on his plate.

Only...they were friends. Next to Geordi, she liked to think that she was his closest friend. And Data would need his friends. She was Wesley’s friend too. It was nice having a young, smart kid like him around to give her a sense of the playful childhood she never got to have. 

The more she fought against seeing him, the more she wanted to; until finally she was standing outside Doctor Crusher’s door signalling the chime.

“Enter,” Beverly called. 

The door slid open and Tasha stood frozen for a moment. 

“Oh, hello Lieutenant Yar,” the red haired woman greeted her visitor. “It’s awfully early, is something the matter?”

“Oh...no,” Tasha said, stumbling a little. 

The blonde honestly had no idea what time it was and she supposed it was rather early. It was also a little weird that she now felt like she had to explain herself to her friend’s mother. Not that Beverly was Data’s mother and not that she was doing anything she should be ashamed of, or feel nervous about.

The doctor gave her an expectant look. “Would you like to come in?” she prodded.

Tasha flushed a little as she realized she was still standing in the doorway. She took a few steps forward and paused again. 

“I...I wondered how Data was doing? Is he coping okay? I heard he was staying with you and I was worried he was struggling with being human and all.”

Beverly suppressed any comment about how everyone was curious.

“Let’s just say that between you and me I was relieved that he didn’t need me to help him go to the bathroom,” Beverly rambled in hushed tones. “Although, he did have a minor crisis that turned out to be just gas. Poor guy, thought his insides were going to explode.”

Tasha wanted to laugh, but it was all too surreal. Only a small, strangled noise left her throat and she coughed to try and cover up her discomfort. 

“Yeah...I can’t imagine all the weird body quirks we experience everyday that we no longer pay any mind to,” Tasha commented conversationally.

“That reminds me,” Beverly chatted, “I was going to ask Deanna to discuss sex with him today during their session.”

“What!?” 

Tasha was alarmed by this idea for several reasons. Firstly, because she was privy to the fact that Data knew what sex was and how to have it. Secondly, because the doctor was being way too casual talking about such an intimate act. Thirdly, she was royally disturbed that maybe the woman was implying that she wanted to have sex with him which would be all kinds of morally messed up.

“Sorry, too frank?” the doctor said with a sigh. “It’s just that poor android Data has no idea the cruel tricks and embarrassingly unwarranted things a young male’s body will do when least expected; or even when you think you expect it.”

“Oh...right,” Tasha said full of nerves. “Teenage boy problems. Sure. Being a teenaged girl was fairly rough as I recall.”

“I know, right,” Beverly said in solidarity. “Wes was always so adamant that he had things ‘under control’, but Data won’t understand why he can’t just, I don’t know, initiate some protocol and get his body to behave.”

The blonde made a face. She hated that he could be going through so many changes all at once. Then she thought about their night together and the blue scarf he had given her on the beach. Suddenly she needed to get out of there before she was the cause of his body’s bad behaviour.

“Well, maybe you can tell him that I’m thinking about him,” Tasha said kindly. 

“Why don’t you tell him yourself? He should be out any minute?”

“Out?” 

As the single word fell from the Security Chief’s lips, she heard a door swish open. Both women turned to see a very human Data coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and another one wrapped around his head. 

He was almost exactly as Tasha remembered; slim build with lean muscles. Only now he was in technicolor; his clean, unblemished, rosy skin dewy from the shower. Another obvious change was the hair on his bare arms and legs, as well as the sparse trace of pubic hair running scandalously from below his perfect navel to somewhere under his towel.

“What did I tell you about putting your clothes on before you left the bathroom?” Beverly chastised as she tried her darnedest not to get turned on by the sight of him. He was still partially her son after all.

Tasha snapped out of her lurid daydream at the sound of the doctor’s reprimand. The tips of her ears flushed in embarrassment.

“Apologies,” Data stated humbly. 

He struggled not to stare at Tasha as he yanked the towel from his head to cover himself. His wet hair now stuck out haphazardly, only increasing his sexual appeal.

“I forgot to take my clothing with me. I have never forgotten such a trivial thing before,” he added with self deprecation before disappearing behind the bedroom door.

“Sorry,” Beverly huffed, slightly frazzled.

“It’s fine,” Tasha assured her. “It’s not like he new I was here.”

“Yeah, well he knew all right, after he saw you,” the older woman noted as she made a crude gesture with her hand.

“He didn’t...I mean...I wasn’t looking,” Tasha babbled nervously, knowing she could only mean one thing—that her presence had inadvertently given him an erection.

“Mom!?” came a cry of desperation from Wesley’s room.

“Oh my heavens, did he just call you ‘mom’?” Tasha asked in disbelief.

“Yep. He does that sometimes,” Beverly explained. “I think he’s having trouble getting his clothes on. Maybe you should go.”

By clothes, she probably meant his trousers. The thought made Tasha’s face flush even more.

“Good idea,” the blonde said curtly. Then she dashed out the front door.

Tasha leaned against the opposite wall, staring at the closed door as she tried to settle herself. That had not gone to plan. Not only had she not even gotten to speak to Data, but now she was very confused indeed. She always admired her friend for being an android and striving to discover his own humanity. What was to become of him now?

She decided in that moment that she would be good and wait for him to seek her out. She just didn’t know if she could take another half naked surprise like the one she had just witnessed.

.....


	5. To Sleep To Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data has a session with Deanna that takes some time to get going. Later Data goes to see Tasha and finds her company pleasant.

Counsellor Deanna Troi invited Data into her office. If she was being honest with herself she had been expecting to hear from him sooner. From the look of things she probably should have called on him.

They sat down across from one another; Deanna in her usual seat and Data on the couch. Normally Data was quite rigid in his posture and held his body in perfect ninety degree angles. 

Today this was no longer the case. 

This human man was slumped against the back cushions and armrest. He was the embodiment of tired and she could sense both the physical and mental exhaustion he was emitting.

She didn’t want to overwhelm him further and used her tactic of letting him decide how much he wanted to share.

“So, Data, as you know these sessions are completely confidential,” she said with kindness. “I want you to feel at ease. You can use our time together to say as much, or as little as you would like. You can even ask me questions about your thoughts or feelings that perhaps you don’t quite understand.”

Data took a few moments to think over her advisements. He was a little bothered by how long it was taking him to process her words. Either it was his slower human brain, or the fatigue starting to set in.

He nodded in acknowledgement, but lacked the energy to reply.

Deanna watched as her patient slowly sunk lower into her furniture. She really wanted to stick to her guns, but an idea occurred to her.

“It would seem as though you didn’t sleep very well last night, or perhaps at all,” she observed, her voice soft, and monotone. “I can’t imagine the inner turmoil you must be experiencing, or how differently you now perceive the events surrounding you.” 

She paused as his eyelids began to get heavier, hooding his unfocused eyes. The counsellor smiled serenely and continued on, this time even softer, with an almost slow, lyrical pacing to her words.

“But you should know that this is a safe space. A haven from whatever is troubling you. You can come here, anytime and leave everything else outside the door.” 

Data was falling into a meditative state. His eyes finally closing all the way.

“Sometimes when my mind won’t rest...I simply listen to my own breathing,” she continued. “Feel the calming rise and fall....in and out...in and out.”

Data’s head lulled to his chest. He was gone. 

So much for their first session. Deanna supposed he needed sleep more than he needed counselling at the moment. She sat back and picked up her PADD. She then began clearing her schedule for the next few hours so that Data could keep sleeping soundly and undisturbed.

It was a few hours later when the former android started to murmur in his sleep. His face began to show hints of distress and she could sense that whatever he was dreaming about it was something unsettling.

“No...no!” he cried out, startling himself awake.

Deanna gave him a moment, keeping her distance as he finished waking up and began to take in his surroundings.

“What happened?” Data asked, his words slurred a little. 

“You were asleep just now,” she explained. “Maybe you were dreaming. What do you recall?”

“Dreaming?” he repeated, sounding unsure. “I always expected that dreams would be good things. A fond memory, or a quizzical muddle of things I have read, or observed.”

“I think you had a few of those too,” she said in a comforting manner. “But I guess this one was more alarming.”

Data sat up and rubbed at his eyes. “I was...” He tried to remember what was terrible about his dream, but it was as though the harder he tried to focus on specifics the more blurred everything became. 

“I cannot remember what it was about,” he said with disappointment edging his words. “I believe that Lore was in the dream. He was being quite menacing and I was...”

“Take your time,” Deanna told him as she leaned in closer. She could tell he was struggling and starting to get frustrated.

“How do humans deal with this?” he blurted as he pulled away from her.

“Deal with what?” she prodded.

“Fallible memories,” he grumbled. “Why have dreams only to forget them almost immediately?”

“Because they help your brain remain functional, you know that,” she said evenly.

“No. They help humans remain functional. I am not a human.”

“Today you are,” she reminded him.

“How am I supposed to cope?” he demanded irrationally. “How do I remain functional? I have existed for over a quarter of a century as a perfectly content android and now I am supposed to learn about organic body functions and how to keep myself alive all in one day! This is ludicrous!”

“Data, it’s alright. No one expects you to be an expert so quickly,” she said calmly. “We are all here to help you.”

“Wesley is not here,” he said, his face contorting with emotion. “I have stolen his place. I have taken his life from him so that I can flounder and pretend to be human. I cannot believe that this was what I wanted...Even Tasha looked at me as though she didn’t know me.”

“Tasha? When did you see her?”

“This morning. She came by Doctor Crusher’s quarters and I frightened her. I could see the repulsion on her face.”

Deanna had had a quick word with Beverly before their session and she was fairly certain that the Security Chief was not repelled by Data.

“You don’t know that for sure,” she said. “Did you ask her?”

“No. I quickly went to dress myself and when I returned she was gone,” he said sadly. “She was so upset that she had to leave my presence.”

“I’m not sure if she was upset in the way you think that she was.”

“How do you mean?”

“I think you should speak to her,” Deanna advised.

“I will when she is available,” Data said with compliance. “However, she will be on duty and I will not be.”

“Are you bothered that you have been requested to refrain from your duties?”

“Yes,” he replied without missing a beat. “I am used to constant stimulation and multiple thought processes. I am also keenly aware of Wesley’s need to stay busy and continue to learn and experiment with technology. For example, before I came here I had to visit science lab two to review his current project with photosynthesis. Unfortunately, I somehow forgot about it without my advanced memory capabilities. I seem to have this new flaw...I can easily become distracted and forget.”

“That’s a very human concern,” she said kindly. “Hopefully you will adapt and find ways of triggering your memories and thoughts more easily. Your concentration and sleep patterns should improve as well.”

“Counsellor...” Data paused. He seemed a touch more troubled, like when he had his outburst about trying to figure out his new human body. “What if I come to discover that my goal of becoming human is not what I thought it would be? What if I come to understand that being human—physically organic and emotionally vulnerable—is not as optimal as being an android?”

“You mean, what if your life long dream to become human is a nightmare?” Deanna frowned at her own question, her heart tender to his fear and helplessness through his loss of control. 

“Data, I think...I think that like with anything it is the journey that makes a thing worth while. But your journey was hijacked. I firmly believe that once you return to being an android and you continue your journey as it was meant to be lived that you won’t be so overwhelmed and afraid.”

“I will not be overwhelmed and afraid because I will not be capable of such emotions any longer,” he stated with a frown of his own.

“Perhaps not, but hopefully you’ll remember some of what you’ve learned during this time and you’ll be able to build on it.”

Data was not as sure as she seemed about it. He was full of doubt and didn’t really see the silver lining just yet.

“Thank you, Counsellor Troi. I will attempt to keep this in mind.”

......

After a day full of medical tests and scans for Doctor Crusher and the engineers to use as reference for their adjustments to the transporter, Data was feeling fatigued. 

He felt as though his legs were moving through a think muddy substance instead of through air as he dragged himself towards Tasha’s quarters. He knew she would be off duty by now and he wanted to clear things up between them. Plus, there was something else motivating him despite his weary state. Something that was drawing him to her.

Tasha opened the door to her changed friend and looked a little startled to see him standing there. She distractedly combed her fingers through her short blonde locks as though to be sure she was presentable. 

Data didn’t have to be an android to see that her pupils dilated as her deep blue eyes scanned him and her cheeks flushed ever so slightly as she played with the blue scarf tied loosely at her neck. 

It was then that Data identified what it was that drove him to her. Attraction. 

“You are wearing the scarf,” he observed, his voice soft and low.

“Yeah,” she replied simply, her blush rising to the tips of her ears.

Normally, Data would have been all business and made sure to say ‘hello’ in proper greeting first, but Tasha’s casual civilian attire and the blue scarf—which he had gifted her—caught his attention.

“You want to come in?” she offered sheepishly, like she had never asked him into her cabin before.

Data nodded wordlessly and followed her inside.

“Can I get you anything? It’s weird...now that you’re human you might actually want something,” she rambled nervously.

“I am fine, thank you,” he answered politely.

“Look, I’m sorry about this morning,” she said with mixed feelings. “I...I just really wanted to see you and I should have waited, or maybe I should have sent a request first.”

“It is fine,” he said kindly. “I am only sorry that you caught me so off guard. I no longer have a morality programme, but I was quite potently aware that I was in an inappropriate state of dress when you saw me.”

“Yeah, you were,” she concurred with a bemused smirk, feeling less awkward.

“Why did you come to see me? You never said,” he prompted.

“Oh gosh...”

Tasha wasn’t sure how to answer him now. She knew that she missed him and she was worried for him in a new body, knowing how confusing and strange it all must be for him. Only she wasn’t sure what to say.

“I...I suppose I simply wanted to make sure you were coping; like everyone else,” she said at long last.

“Like everyone else?” he repeated, sounding disappointed. “So, you did not have a specific desire to be in my company?”

Tasha furrowed her brow and took a beat to discern his meaning. She wasn’t sure if he was doubting her motivations, or if he was trying to elude to his own for coming to see her now.

“Did you...have a specific desire?” she prodded, testing her theory.

Data took a step into her personal bubble and reached out to touch the delicate blue fabric around her neck, consequently grazing his fingers against the sensitive skin there. She watched intently as his eyes studied the scarf. Then his strange, greenish brown eyes looked into her blue.

“I do, however I am uncertain if it is...mutual,” he said in an almost secretive tone.

Tasha was feeling reckless. She knew this was probably a big mistake, but she closed the distance between them anyways. She tucked a finger under Data’s chin, directing the angle of his face and then she kissed him softly on the lips. 

She watched his features with fascination as his eyes involuntarily fluttered closed. She could tell he was enthralled by the new experience. For him it was all new. Kissing, although pleasant enough before, never felt like this. 

Even though it was a chaste kiss it stirred something low in his loins and heat rose within him. His heartbeat quickened and so did his breathing. Every physical instinct told him to hold her and press her body to his, but he resisted. He was still too unsure of himself to give in.

When they parted Data opened his eyes and gave Tasha a bashful grin.

“That was exquisite,” he hummed in appreciation.

“You have no idea what exquisite really feels like,” she teased.

Data took that as an invitation to continue, but to his dismay Tasha pulled away from him.

“We shouldn’t,” she warned. “It isn’t you. I want to do all sorts of things with you...it’s just...”

“Wesley,” Data said with a frown, finishing her thoughts for her. 

It stood to reason that if he was having impressions and ghosting thoughts that rightfully belonged to their teenaged friend that he might retain some of the memories Data created during their time joined together. 

While they both eagerly wanted to explore what Data could feel and experience as a human, their shared desire was marred by the background noise that this body wasn’t Data’s alone.

“It just wouldn’t be right if we messed around in the heat of the moment and then poor Wesley had to live with that memory.”

“I have never been a teenaged boy before,” Data said with sensitivity, “However, I am fairly certain that he would not mind in the least to have a partial memory of intimacy with you.”

“Data!” she exclaimed, horrified by how dirty he sounded. “I mind! I don’t want Wesley Crusher making moon eyes at me because he suddenly knows what I look like naked—or worse.”

“If he picks up any of my existing memories he will already know this about you...because I already do,” he said playfully.

“That’s different. That’s unavoidable. This would be a physical experience that he is...much, much too involved in.”

“I understand,” Data said with reluctance. “May I ask something of you then, Tasha?”

“Of course.”

“If you agree that I have this attraction to you; and you and I get on well whether I am human or not; will you agree now to the prospect of a more intimate relationship once I am restored?”

“You mean once you’re only you again?”

“Unless my being an android is a deterrent for you?”

“No. That was never my problem,” she said with a measure of guilt. “It was that we became intimate under the influence of a virus and I never considered that you could actually want me that way. And of course the oppressive implications that I seduced a superior.”

Data cupped her jaw and looked at her longingly. “It was my privilege to be seduced by you. I was concerned that I took advantage.”

“So, all past mistakes aside,” she mused. “I would be happy to reevaluate our standing AFTER you’re restored.”

“Good. I am glad,” he said with relief. 

Then he took a chance of his own and pressed his lips to hers again. He could feel her smile against him before she willingly parted her lips and swiped her tongue at the line of his mouth. He gave into her whim and allowed her deepen the kiss, lost in the sensations of feeling her tongue explore his mouth and cause new, tantalizing waves of desire that washed over his body.

He pulled back first this time. “Stop,” he panted. “We should stop.”

Tasha nodded and leaned her forehead against his while she caught her breath. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“Do not be sorry,” he sighed. “I will do my best to remember every last detail so that I may replicate the experience later.”

“With me, right?” she said sarcastically. Bemused that he could even conceive of masterbating to her image.

“Of course with you,” he said bluntly, missing her jibe.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wesley is becoming quite a buzzkill and he isn’t even really in the story. Lol! Comments and feedback are always welcome!


	6. Weird Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data checks on the progress with the transporters, but the test doesn’t go to plan.

The following morning, Beverly and Geordi joined Data as he checked in on the progress being made on the transporters. More specifically those in transporter room three where the android had suffered the accident that combined his synthetic body with Wesley Crusher’s human one.

O’Brien and Shimoda looked confident. Their previous two tests had gone to plan. They took an inanimate piece of technology and combined it with something organic, like a plant, then they successfully separated the two items again.

This time they were upping their game and had combined a sophisticated motherboard with a replicated hunk of beef. It was crude, but they didn’t want to test on anything living unless they absolutely had to.

“Here we go,” announced Shimoda, optimistic that their end result would be a success.

The transporter sprang to life and the beam dissolved the bizarrely mutated thing. Data reached for Beverly’s hand as the two separate beams rematerialized the two individual components. The computer tech was perfectly restored. However, the organic animal tissue looked contorted. 

A moment after being recreated it suddenly expanded and exploded, violently sending fragments of protein flying through the air. Some of which sprayed onto the horrified witnesses.

Data instantly pulled his hand away from Doctor Crusher in order to wipe the almost gelatinous bits of meat off of his face.

Beverly, who had the most steadfast disposition when confronted with medical horrors, was sure she was going to vomit. 

“Forget it!” she cried, the visceral repulsion filling her words with venom. “There is no way in hell I’m going to let you do that to my son!”

“Of course not, Doctor!” Shimoda replied, equally repulsed by what had just happened. “This was the first time something this awful has occurred.”

Geordi removed his VISOR so that he could pick the bits of beef off of it. “This is foul,” he muttered under his breath. 

“Yeah, good thing we didn’t use the live goat like Riker suggested,” O’Brien snarked with frustration.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Data, we won’t be doing anything too rash,” Shimoda reassured him. “We’ll keep at it until we deem the procedure safe and one hundred percent successful.”

“You had better,” hissed Beverly. “I’ve never seen anything so terrible.”

“Makes me glad I only saw what happened through the filter of my VISOR,” huffed Geordi as he placed the aforementioned device back over his eyes. Then he realized that Data had been unusually quiet. “Hey, Data, you okay?”

Data was in fact not okay. He was terrified. Only he didn’t know that was the overpowering emotion he was experiencing. His hands trembled as he continued to try and clean himself off; actually all of him was trembling.

What he did understand was the implications that that thing that exploded could have been Wesley—it could have been him. It was more than his mind could process and without his internal alerts, or sensor readings he was helpless and simply stood there; unable to run, or speak, or do much of anything except numbly try to get the stuff off of his body.

“Data?” Geordi asked again, turning towards his friend. When he still didn’t form a reply, Geordi tried laying a steadying hand on his shoulder, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

“Don’t!” Data shouted. He scrunched his eyes closed and pulled away.

Geordi looked to Doctor Crusher for her guidance. He had never heard him use a contraction before, or such a desperate tone.

“It’s alright, Data. We all know how horrible that was,” she said softly, trying to soothe him. “You’re probably experiencing fear. It’s a completely normal reaction.”

“I do not get afraid, Doctor,” Data muttered, his voice quiet and wobbling as he continued to literally shake in his boots. 

“That’s not the case anymore,” she cooly corrected him. “You know that.”

“If being human means that I cannot function when frightened then I do not want to be human,” he ranted full of confusion and self doubt. “I cannot do this, but I cannot do that either,” he added with distain, gesturing at what was left of the distorted lump of animal meat on the platform.

“We’ll find a way,” Geordi told him with conviction. “Obviously, this is not the answer we need; not yet.”

“I am sorry, but I cannot...it is too much,” Data murmured. Then he retreated from the room, finally feeling his legs and feet beneath him once more.

Geordi looked like he wanted to follow his friend, but Beverly stopped him. “Stay here and help the engineering team,” she offered. “I’ll give him a few minutes and then I’ll go after him.”

Although Geordi was still technically a helmsman he was also quite a gifted engineer. So he did as she suggested and stayed.

.......

Tasha was in one of the rooms designated for personal fitness on the recreational deck. She and Worf were taking their time working through movements of their chosen martial art; the human Aikido while the Klingon chose Mok’bara. 

They would often make a game out of comparing the two and then coming at one another. Worf had just managed to get the better of the blonde. He flipped her over and she landed hard on her back on the safety mats. It took her a few seconds to recover from having the wind knocked out of her.

“Good one,” she panted as she struggled to control her breathing.

“I can show you again once you are ready,” Worf challenged with a quirk of one eyebrow.

Tasha chuckled as she got herself off the floor. “I’m ready now and I think this time I’ll get the better of you,” she said with a hint of arrogance.

The Klingon beckoned her on and she charged him. She saw the move coming, but Data burst into the room and distracted her at the last moment. Worf picked her up and easily pinned her down to the mat.

“Damn it!” she cursed. 

“I hope that was not your idea of readiness,” Worf quipped.

“Data threw me off,” she panted defensively.

“A likely story. In real combat you can’t allow for any distractions,” he chided. Then he turned to look at the newcomer. He noticed the bits of flesh still clinging to Data’s clothes. “What happened to you?” Worf prompted.

“There was an incident,” Data stated flatly as he stared off at nothing, unfocused. 

Tasha stood and covered her nose. She scrutinized Data’s appearance and how unsettled his aura seemed. “Oh heavens, seriously. What is that all over you?” she said indelicately.

“It is Wesley,” Data replied, his eyes haunted. Tasha moved her hand a bit lower to her mouth as she visibly gagged. Worf curled his upper lip in disgust.

“Factually it is not, however, it may as well be,” he added, clearly unhinged.

“Data, what are you talking about?” she asked with more sensitivity. “Please take a breath and then explain it again.”

She came closer and slowly guided him with featherlight fingers to one the benches against the wall. Worf gave her a nod, knowing this was something that perhaps she alone could assist with. She nodded back to acknowledge his discretion and he took his leave.

The two friends sat in a strained silence for several moments. Tasha wanted to push him to tell her what was wrong, but knew that whatever had happened had truly rattled him. He would need to tell her in his own time.

Data finally turned his face towards her, but he still couldn’t speak. She reached a hand for his and held it firmly to try and ground him. He looked down to observe her tender gesture. When his eyes met hers again they were welling with tears.

“It’s okay,” she whispered. “Whatever it was, or is still going on, I’m here for you. I’ll protect you. It’s my job.” She added the last bit hoping to lighten the mood, but failed as he continued to fall apart.

Rationally, she knew that it was not her place to coddle him—plus he was covered in something that was all together grossing her out. But she was all he had at the moment and clearly he had come looking for her specifically for some reason. So, she pushed her doubts aside and pulled him to her; bringing his head down so that his face nestled in the crook of her neck.

Tasha sat holding Data in her arms for a good long time. Strangely, she would have loved to see the unemotional android have such a breakthrough. However, now that he was human and he appeared to be experiencing a real emotional crisis, there was nothing amusing, or fascinating about it.

No, it was terrible and heart wrenching. 

It felt like to her that every time she saw him now a little piece of him had been changed, possibly forever. She should have been happy for him, but she wasn’t. Tasha hated to admit it, but she missed his unflappable android self. 

“They cannot fix me,” Data muttered at long last.

Tasha made them move apart so that she could look into his face. “It’ll happen, Data. It just takes time. They will fix you.”

“Perhaps I need to try and find a human experience that will improve my wellbeing,” he rambled. “Maybe something joyous, or humorous.”

She felt a measure of relief that he hadn’t circled around to sex again. She just wasn’t ready to address that with him at the moment. 

“Well, let’s start by taking you back to your quarters and getting you cleaned up,” she told him.

“That is an excellent idea. I believe I would very much like to visit my own quarters,” he informed her.

“Oh...right. But all your new clothes are at Doctor Crusher’s cabin.”

Data looked disappointed, so Tasha pressed on.

“So, I’ll take you back to the doctor’s quarters and you can clean up and then we can do something fun...on the holodeck maybe?”

“Do you not have Bridge duty?” 

Now Tasha looked disappointed. “Oh, sure...well, maybe Worf can cover for me. I think the captain can make an exception.”

“Good. I would like us to do something together,” he said, his mood finally lightening.

“Good,” she mirrored.

......


End file.
